


Office Hospitality

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO, CEO Taeyong, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You catch the eye of CEO Lee Taeyong, and when you find yourself alone in his office with him, things quickly turn sexual.





	Office Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> based on the requests: Heyyyyy!!! Can i req a ty scenario where there is a lot of neck kisses intense make out dry humping or thigh riding. Thank you v much love!!! 🌙 // Heyheyheyyyy!! May i pls request a ceo!taeyong with a lot of teasing, neck kissing, and dry humping? Thank you very much!

Lee Taeyong was known as the most successful CEO under 30. He was listed as one of the most eligible bachelors, magazines with him on the cover sold out within an hour, and the success of his company meant that his name quickly became a household name around the world. 

Your first day working for the company, you spotted him at a distance. It was obvious that it was CEO Lee because he wore the nicest suit you’d ever seen, he was flanked by the two handsome body guards you’d heard about, and there was a small army of assistants, reporters, and fans that flocked after him.

He was so handsome that it took your breath away. The closest he came to you was half a room away, but he was handsome.

Through the next few months, you glimpsed him a few more times, but your position in the company never offered you the chance to actually speak to him or see him up close. Not until one day by chance.

You arrived late to work because it was raining and your clothes were probably ruined. You were too busy fussing with them to pay any notice as you slid through the building’s lobby and squeezed through the closing doors of the elevator. The elevator was packed, stuffy, and damp. No one was speaking, and you were distractedly trying to dry the dark rain drops on your shoulders.

At each floor more people got off. Few people got on, and soon it was only you and one or two other people. Your shoulders were still stained.

The person behind you cleared their throat. “You know I believe I may have a spare outfit or two in my office.”

You turned at the sound of the male voice, intending to tell him that you doubted his clothes would fit, but you found yourself face-to-face with the CEO. Every word you knew vanished from your mind.

“I have spare outfits for my assistants in the closet in my office.” He explained, taking your silence as confusion. “Ms. Kim is always spilling coffee over lunch, so she brings extra clothes. She’s about your size, probably.”

You mean to tell him no thank you, that it’s just rain and it will dry eventually. You mean to tell him that you’re already running late so the department head will give you a strike. You mean to get off the elevator at the next floor because you really are late and they’re just wet shoulders.

You do none of those things.

“You won’t turn down my office hospitality, will you?” His tone is teasing. The doors open and close. CEO Lee nods. “You don’t want to catch a cold in those wet clothes.”

You nod and smile, and the elevator continues upward toward the floor of the CEO’s office. You tell yourself that he would do this for any employee, that you’re nothing special, and he just hates to see an employee dripping all over the expensive floors of his building.

He escorts you from the elevator, down the hall to his office. He waves at his assistant, Ms. Kim, who sits at her desk outside his door. You know he explains who you are and she nods and says some words, but your mind is buzzing because CEO Lee is taking you into his office, he’s shutting the door, and this is the stuff of fantasies.

The windows in his office let in plenty of natural light, highlighting his sharp features, the delightful smile. His hands look like masterpieces as he waves you toward the closet. “The clothes are just in there.”

On the one hand, you want nothing more than to change your clothes and get out of there. On the other, your mind is stuck in those fantasies, imagining him bending you over his desk, pressing you against those tall windows, falling to his knees and pushing your skirt up to your waist. You know that you need to do something before he starts to think you’re too dumb to work in his company since you’re just standing there doing nothing.

Instead, he smiles brighter.

”I know who you are, Y/N.” You swear your heart skips a beat when he says your name. “I know that you’re in the Development Department. You started here seven months ago. I’ve had my eye on you.”

You shake your head, averting your eyes. For the first time, you speak and say, “You must be lying. I’m nobody.”

“You’re Y/N. I’ve seen you watching me too.”

Your cheeks feel hot. “Everyone watches you though. I hardly stand out from the crowd.”

“But you do.” CEO Lee approaches you, and he’s less than a foot away. He lifts his hand as if to touch you, but he stops just shy of doing so. “Can I touch you?”

You’re not sure if he means just to touch your cheek or if he means to touch you in a deeper way. The thought of his hands all over your body and inside of you runs through your mind. You’d be silly to say no when you want him to touch you so badly. You sigh, “Yes.”

CEO Lee wastes no time. His fingers are on your cheek and then his mouth is on yours. You’re grateful that the glass walls of his office are covered in shades that are still closed. You kiss him back, and he presses you backwards, around his desk. Your hands knock into papers, his lips leave yours, trailing down your cheek, your jaw. He nips lightly at your neck, his hand gentle on the other side, tilting you so that he has more access to your throat.

You take his face in your hands and drag his mouth back to yours. He immediately sucks your tongue into his mouth, moaning and clutching you to him. He falls back into his big chair, dragging you with him, and the chair almost tilts backwards, but CEO Lee grabs the edge of his desk to steady you both.

“CEO Lee!” You gasp, and you curl your hands in his shirt.

He laughs against your throat, placing a few kisses down at your collarbones. “You can call me Taeyong, Y/N.”

“Taeyong.” His name comes out in a moan. The way his mouth feels on your neck has your hips shifting against him, rubbing over his thigh.

He groans. “That’s so sexy.”

Taeyong rolls his hips up against you, dragging his thigh over your center. His mouth is still hot on your throat, licking, kissing, and biting. You’re sure your throat will look like hell by the time you walk out of this office, but when Taeyong stands, lifting you up and laying you back on his desk, you don’t mind what you’ll look like after. All you care is that Taeyong, the sexy CEO is leaning over you, driving your thighs apart so that he fits between them, and he’s rutting his hips against yours.

You’re both fully clothed still, but you’ve never felt more raw and exposed. His touch zips through your skin. You can feel him everywhere at once even though he’s only touching your throat and cheeks with his skin.

Each time his hips collide with yours, you’re forced a bit higher on the desk. Things rattle when you move your hips with him.

Taeyong’s hardness presses into you, clearly defined through the layers that separate you. You can feel him twitching, getting closer. The fire burns low inside of you too, growing brighter, chasing moans and whimpers of his name out of your throat. You grasp his shoulders, tangle your legs around his waist, arch against him with your neck exposed for him to kiss over the length of it.

When he shudders over top of you, biting down on your throat, you feel the heat inside of you finally snap, pouring through your body in waves.

Your legs fall from around his waist. Your center tingles where Taeyong is still pressed against you, and you can feel the heat of his orgasm soaking through the front of his pants. Your own wetness soaks against you, slightly uncomfortable, but you would never move again if you didn’t have to.

There’s a clock ticking to the left of you, and you turn your head to check the time. An hour late to work. You push Taeyong off of you and sit up.

Your clothes are all ruffled now, completely wrecked. Taeyong only looks slightly better with a slightly wrinkled shirt and a wet stain on the front of his pants.

“I have a change of clothes in there too,” He points at the closet. “You’re already late, but you’re helping your CEO, right? You won’t get fired for staying a bit longer.” He nods toward the closet. “Want to go again?”

You laugh when he takes your hand and leads you over to the safety of his closet.


End file.
